


Just One Afternoon

by curseofgrima



Series: Fredrobin Drabbles and Shorts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofgrima/pseuds/curseofgrima
Summary: Robin has been swamped with work, and Frederick tries to get her to take an afternoon off with him.[I wanted to cross-post this here from my Tumblr.]





	

Robin stood in front of her desk swamped with paperwork and heavy-bounded books. Everything was in disarray and yellowed by time, showing off her love for ancient things. She didn’t understand why she felt such a deep connection with the old books written in a monk’s tireless scrawl, but she never failed to buy one to add to her collection if it caught her eye. Unfortunately, she currently had not a moment to spare for reading at leisure as she was mulling over a particular set of plans for the upcoming march. Maps upon maps of the terrain had been studied by her scrutinizing eyes, yet she still worried if it would run smoothly. She was always looking for that one-percent chance for anything to go wrong.

What if it led to another situation like Emmeryn's?

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even pay attention to the sound of her husband entering the tent. With carefully-trained footsteps, he crept up from behind and slid his arms around her in a warm embrace. Knowing his touch, Robin didn't even spare him a glance away from her notes as she continued to work, only lightly touching one of his arms with her free hand. The only reaction to his sudden and rare affectionate gesture was the blush spreading across her face she was desperately trying to hide behind the note in her hand.  


"What is the matter, my love?“ Frederick asked in a playful tone.  


Frederick? Playful? Robin thought she had lost her mind. Surely she was having a daydream after hours of reading and scratching down notes. She turned her face away from his as he held her closer and kissed her neck.  


"Is…everything alright?” She asked shakily, her face aflame.  


Frederick chuckled and spoke into her ear with his deep voice she loved so much, “Alright? I suppose.” He rubbed her arms. “Milord and milady are perfectly healthy, the Shepherds have been working hard as usual, but my lady has been working almost too hard.”  


"I-is that so?“ Robin mumbled beneath her breath as her husband kissed her cheek. Vibrations spread across her skin as he hummed.  


"I am afraid so, really. She hardly ever sleeps. I have been feeling almost…dare I say, lonely without her presence? It is as if she is not even present in my life at times.” He roped his arms around her waist with a mischievous smile.  


Robin gulped. “Well, what are you going to do about that?” She wondered what would happen if she challenged him. Perhaps he would drag her out to work on Fanatical Fitness Hour with the other soldiers.  


Her mind went blank as he twirled a strand of her hair curled by the summer heat around his finger.  


"Perhaps I should punish her. I hear she gets terribly embarrassed when I tease her.“ He slowly spun her around in his arms so that she was facing him, pressed against his chest with her face still covered by the flimsy paper in her hand. A tinge of red was noticeable on the tips of her ears left exposed, and he smiled endearingly at the expression he could just imagine on her face.  


"And, how should you tease her?” Robin’s voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew he had heard it. A moment later, he gently pushed down the note in her hands with his finger and smirked. He leaned down close to her face and placed a short kiss on her nose.  


"Like this,“ he said before pressing his lips against her own. It lasted only a few moments, his tongue brushing against hers for a breath, and Robin found herself blushing with shame at the secret knowledge that she wanted more. It was just a kiss. Just a kiss, nothing huge! But, oh no, he was giving her that look where he tilted one eyebrow up and stared down at her. Damn. She had work to do here, and yet he was tempting her.  


"Frederick,” she placed her fingers over his mouth before he could move closer again, “I’m still not finished with my work.”  


Her fingers were engulfed by his own hand, and he pressed a kiss to her fingertips before flashing her a smile. “I will help you finish it later. Spend the evening with me, my love.”  


Damn him and how he called her his love. Her knees felt weak–-a bad sign that she was not about to get her way.  


"Please?“ Her attention was caught by the sound of crumpling papers underneath her hands when he lightly pressed his body against her, but he gently turned her face back to him. "One evening, Robin, is all I ask. I have barely seen you in days. I miss you.” At the increasingly reddening expression on his wife’s face, he knew he had won. Sighing, she gave in to his persuasion.  


"Okay, just one evening.“  


Frederick smiled, lifting her up by her hips onto the sturdy desk after clearing off some excess papers. "I will have to do my best then, so you shall not regret it," he whispered against her lips before taking them fully.  


Robin was confident he would make it the best afternoon she'd had in weeks.


End file.
